Beyond the Drama
by December
Summary: A villain tries to destory the team that could do anything and 1 future hero is their only hope of being saved...or the way they are destroyed. A BBKP Xover. [Formatting problem now fixed]
1. Prologue

Prologue - A Silver Flash in Time 

He sat in his lair, papers strewn all over the desk on which he was working. It was late, but this was important. His plans at this point were still in the early stages, too early to even share with his sidekick, although she'd probably just jeer him anyway. But this time, this time he was going to take over the world! And defeat that annoying Kim Possible to boot.

It was his frantic preoccupation that must have masked the woman's entrance. At least, that is was the mad scientist told himself later. At the time, out of nowhere, he heard an equally sinister and sexy voice say, "Dr. Drakken. Hard at work, I see. Might I have a moment of your time?"

Startled by the voice, Dr. Drakken looked up to try to find its source. "Who's there? If this is some kind of joke, Shego-"

"Oh this is no joke," the voice answered as someone began to walk toward his desk. "And don't get up. Don't think of me as company but as a friend."

After that strange statement, the source of the voice walked into the light. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun. A lithe frame was clothed in a futurist looking silver dress, complete with slits to show off long legs and metallic boots. Honestly, it looked like an outfit his sidekick, Shego, would wear if it came in green and black. All in all, she was totally unfamiliar. "And why would I think of you as a friend?"

"Because I'm able to help you with your little plan."

"You know about the plan?" Drakken said quietly.

"Yes, I do, and I figured it out, too. But don't worry. I don't think Shego or Ms. Possible will figure it out. And it will work-" This assessment caused Drakken to smile, until the strange woman continued, "if it weren't for that one little flaw."

"Flaw! What flaw?! I am an evil genius! And this plan is perfect!"

"Expect for Erik."

"Erik?" Drakken ventured cautiously.

The women laughed, "Oh, I guess you haven't named that synthodrone, yet." The woman pushed some papers off of Drakken's desk and sat down.

"Hey! I needed those!" Drakken objected as he ran around the edge of the desk to pick up what the woman pushed off.

"Wait just a minute, Drew. You might want to hear me out," the woman advised as she stopped the blue villain in mid-  
bend with the toe of her boot. "I am able to help you."

The use of his real name stopped the supervillian for a moment, but curiousity finally overruled his warriness. "Fine," Drakken said as he stood up. "Explain this flaw."

"The syntho that you plan to use to help to destroy Ms. Possible. It won't work."

"And just why," Drakken leaned into his strange visitor, "won't it work?"

"Because he is a syntho. One wrong prick and he's syntho goo and you have an angry Ms. Possible on your trail." The woman smiled.

"Hmm┘you have a point. What do you suggest?"

"What do I suggest?" the woman said as she pulled something out of the silver purse that Drakken just noticed swinging from her shoulder. "I suggest using a human. Not a robot, not a drone, but a human. One that is the right age, the right 'hotness' level, and one prone to protect others. In a word, perfect. And I can let you use him for you little plan."

"Now wait just a minute!" Dr. Drakken began. He didn't get a chance to finish.

"I'm not saying that Erik won't be useful. He could be a nice spy to have in place, but trust me, you need my help."

"Your help?" the super-villain said as he was handed a picture. Looking down, the blue man saw a picture of a tall teen with black hair and compelling eyes. The black pants and brown jacket finished the look. The teen definitely looked like he could take on the world, which could be a problem. "Can you guarantee that your 'help' won't get in my way?"

"Of course he won't. Just give him a few chances to save your Ms. Possible and he'll be so busy causing havoc in Team Possible that he won't have time to cause you problems. And, with the destruction of Team Possible, I'm serving you Ms. Possible on a platter."

"Wait, how will splitting Kim Possible from her buffoon actually help me?"

The woman stared at him incredulously. "Did you pay any attention during that whole incident with the time monkey?" She shook her head. "Just ask Shego, when you have the opportunity."

"What are you babbling about? What time monkey incident?"

The woman smiled serenely. As she raised her mouth to cover a laugh, the light shone off of a chunky silver bracelet. "Oh, that's right...you probably don't remember that little foray into another possibility. But that is beside the point. So, Drew," the woman reached out and brought Dr, Drakken to eye level. "Do we have a deal? I lend you my 'help' and you take it?"

"What's in this for you?" Dr Drakken asked the younger woman. Although female, this person clearly demonstrated a streak of evil and the accompanying ego that suggested a fellow super-villain. And super-villains didn't help out unless there was a catch.

"Oh, nothing at all, really," the young woman said as she leaned into the older villain. Playing with his hair, she confessed, "You are actually helping me out. Nothing is more important to me than to let Terry help you with this little project."

"And you won't want to share the world with me after I conquer it?"

The silver clad visitor actually laughed at that suggestion. "Oh, absolutely not! I don't need a thing.  
Helping you solves all of my problems," the woman insisted.

Not believing his good fortune, and, not being able to think clearly while the visitor was stroking his face, the super-villain quickly agreed to the deal.

"Good. My help's name is Terry McGinnis. He won't introduce himself to you, but he'll pop up around Ms. Possible's school. Target Kim in a few minor fights and let my help save her. That will end your Team Possible problem very quickly." The woman slowly released Drakken. Rising from the desk, she began to walk back into the shadows. After a few steps, she turned, "Oh, and one more thing. Obtaining one of your objectives can be a little expensive. Here," the woman pulled out a thousand dollars in cash and set it on the table, "the first few shares in that little fast food chain are on me." After this parting gift the woman laughed and walked away, seeming to disappear into the shadows after tapping her bracelet.

"That wasn't a part of my plan," Dr Drakken said as he returned to his chair. At first the villain wondered if he imagined everything, but the money in the middle of his desk proved that it was real. Sure, it meant scaling back the teen culture research, but he'd take the mysterious woman's help. And he wouldn't breathe of word of this to Shego; she'd never let him live it down.

In another time and another place, a young super hero had just wrapped up a normal break-in. Although the night had been normal, the young man was worried about something else. And, when in doubt, one asked the old man. One didn't expect an answer, of course, but one asked.

"Wayne, you there?"

"Trouble with the Jokerz?"

"No. This was a small time gang. Nothing I couldn't handle in my sleep."

"So-"

"It's the new freak of the week, Laude Tempus," the new Batman explained to the old one. "Something is just off about Laude. I think she's dangerous."

"The run-ins you had with her were over small time crimes. A few stolen items. Any of this have to do with Laude herself? In some ways, she's a lot like Melanie."

The young man in the Batsuit practically growled at that. "Low blow, Wayne. This is not a case of infatuation with the villain, and, between Selina and Talia, I don't think you have room to talk."

His boss and mentor began to respond, but the hero cut him off. "Hold on. I heard something."

A familiar, sexy and sinister laugh drifted across the roof to where Batman sat. "And here I thought I was being quiet. You do have hearing like a bat, don't you Batman?"

"Laude Tempus," Batman said as he turned to confront his companion on the roof. "What do you want?" he said as he readied a Batarang.

"Oh, put away your toys. I just came to offer you a friendly warning," the woman said as she slinked up to him in a silver dress. "I mean, I could just crush you, but where would be the sport in that?" Laude laughed.

"Warn me? About what?" the hero asked in a guarded tone.

Sliding up to him, Laude turned the black suited face toward hers. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be working on breaking up the team that could do anything. I haven't decided how yet, although murder is always an option." The woman displayed her seductive sick smile on the pointed eared teen in front of her. "You are welcome to stop me. It's probably in your best interest to. But, before you do, you may want to explore your favorite subject of history, Terry."

As the Bat stiffened, the woman laughed and wound an arm around the neck the young man. Placing a finger over where the mask covered mouth, the woman explained. "Oh, yes. I know who you are under the mask. That's why I said I could crush you. And, because I'm so nice, I'll give you a hint as to how. Ever see the show Sliders on the classic webcasts?" Laude asked.

When her masked companion didn't answer, Laude laughed.

"I'll take that for a no. I will say this, however. The wonderful thing about about scienic fiction is that there is science in it. And it's amazing what bored graduate students can accomplish in a well funded lab. Gotta love Gothan U."

After that parting comment, the woman let the hero go. Walking a few steps away, she tapped on her bracelet and a black portal opened. Blowing the hero a kiss, she stepped through it and the portal disappeared. A second later, Terry was freed from his temporary paralysis.

"Wayne, did you get all of that? What was that portal? And what was that last part about?"

There was a pause at the other end of the comm-link. Then, "Gotham University. It's interesting she mentioned that. Get back to the Cave, Terry. We should talk."

In the silence after Wayne cut the link, the young Bat shook his head. "You would think I would stop expecting a straight answer to my questions."

- to be continued -

First, thanks to everyone for reading, and for the previous reviews.

I put this on hiatus for awhile, but I've edited this prologue and I hope to have a first chapter out soon. I really struggled with whether to put this in the Batman Beyond section or the Kim Possible section, due to the nature of the crossover. I decided on the KP section because most of the story is set in Middleton. This story has spoilers for the Kim Possible movie So the Drama. You have been warned.

Also, I'm in need of a beta who knows the KP universe very well. As I don't know the KP fandom as well, this is my only access to fans. If you are interested or know where I can get involved in the KP fandom, please email me at And review with constructive thoughts are always appreciated.

December

PS: For anyone following my other stories, I haven't forgotten about Beyond Fiction either. I have some plans for the next chapter -  
hopefully it will be out before the end of the year.


	2. Present History

Beyond the Drama 

Chapter 1 - Present History

Mary McGinnis was a little surprised to see that her son was still up after return late from work again. Normally after work he just went to his room and crashed. But not tonight. He seemed a little restless and troubled. She might have just tought it was another teenage phase, if he hadn't had started flipping through old pictures, both digital and tangible.

Maybe this had something to do with the loss of his father. She never had been really sure how to help her sons through this. She figured she failed miserably when Matt had become excited about the idea of ghosts, on the off chance that he could talk with his father again. Since that moment after the funeral and in talking with Matt after that comment, Terry rarely menioned his father.

Did she fail both of her sons? This single motherhood thing was a lot harder than some people made it sound.

"Terry," she called as she walked toward the kitchen, "I'm making some tea. Would you like a cup?"

Her eldest looked up from the scrapbook in front of him. "Sure, Mom. Thanks."

Mary nodded and headed into the kitchen. She tried to use the few minutes the tea took to figure out how to boarch her concerns to Terry - without sounding like a preachy mother. She did preachy with Terry enough; it didn't work well.

As she brought the tea into the living room, where Terry sat surrounded by pictures, Mary wondered what her opening would be.

In the end, she didn't need one. "You know," Terry said after he thanked her for the tea, "I never realized how little you look like Nana and Pop-pop."

"That is true, isn't it? But it isn't really surprising, if you consider that they adopted me when I was five."

"A - adopted you?" Terry asked in shock as he turned to his mother.

Mary sighed as she turned to her son. "I probably never did tell you, in part because your grandparents didn't really want a lot of people to know. Shortly after they adopted me, we moved to Gotham. Having a child was so important to them that they wanted eveyone to think that I was theirs. I wasn't allowed to even talk about my birth parents in the beginning. For a few years, I even thought I dreamed up by birth parents.

"Finally, when I was a difficult teen, my father pulled me aside and told me about them. It helped to straighten me out a bit. A kid should be able to talk about their parents, work through their memories of them," Mary added, thinking that would give Terry the space to start talking about Warren.

Instead, Terry asked, "Can you tell me about your biological parents? What do you remember about them?"

Mary stopped to think a little. "So much of it is snapshots now, because I was so young. I remember being happy with them.  
I have vague impressions of other family - uncles, an aunt, grandparents. I got my hair from my mother. I don't remember what my father looked like, but I remember that he liked to make me laugh and that I always felt safe with him.

"I don't remember the night I was adopted. I only remember what my father told me. He and my mother had just left another adoption ageny, despondent, when they were contacted through email from a family looking for someone to adopt their daughter. Dad never told me how the agreement happened, but he did tell me about the night I came to live with them."

It was a rainy night in Metropolis as the couple sat in the room, waiting for their dream to come true. Their new daughter would be their any minute. The brunette turned to look at her husband, Charles Adameson. "This is the right thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Amanda. It's the right thing. It's the only thing we can do. You heard all of the agencies. None is willing to place a child with us right now. You know that."

"I know, I know. But-" Amanda's statement was cut off by the doorbell.

Her husband rose to get the door. As he opened it, he found the man with whom he had been in contact about this opportunity. With the built, sandy haired man stood an attractive redhead, who must be his wife. She held in her arms the answer to Charles and Amanda's prayers, a girl to call their own. This pretty little red-headed girl was smiling at charles.

"Come in," Charles invited

"No," the wife quickly objected. "If I come in, I'll turn around and come back out with my baby." She sighed and then turned to the bundle in her arms. "Sweetheart, Mommy's going to put you down, okay?"

"'Kay." the angel replied and didn't fuss at all as the woman lowered her to the ground.

By this time, Amanda had gone to meet her husband at the open door of their appartment. "Oh, what a pretty little girl! What's your name, darling?"

"Mary," the little girl answered as she pulled on one of her ponytails.

"Her name is Mary," the woman confirmed. "Mary Possible-" here her voice broke a little, and she couldn't seem to finish.

"Mary Possible Adameson," Charles stated, communicating that he agreed to let the little girl keep part of her name, as long as the couple didn't back out on their end of the deal.

"KP," the male part of the couple said as the woman jerked suddenly.

"I can't do this," the woman suddenly said. "Why can't I do this?" she asked her companion. "I'm supposed to be able to do anything! So why-?" the woman started to cry.

"KP, you know why we have to do this. It will be okay. We know that."

The red-head tried to nod. Then she pinned Charles and Amanda with her stare. "You promise to take good care of Mary? You promise to adore her, right? And any children she ever has?"

"Of course," Amanda quickly agreed. "She's our miracle."

"And you promise to encourage her to name her first born Terrence, right? Terrence James?"

Amanda and Charles blinked at the odd request. What kind of biological parents, when placing children up for adoption, insist on being able to name future grandchildren? But it was a small concession to make. "Sure."

"Terrence James? Because that sounds better than Terrence Timothy?" the sandy haired man had asked his wife, but she didn't answer. Instead, she turned and began to walk away.

"Mommy," the little girl left in the appartment called, a little panicked, until her father bent down to talk with her.

"Mary P," the man said. "These nice people are going to take care of you for awhile. Mommy and Daddy have to help with something important, and we can only do that if you stay here."

"I can't come?" the girl asked in a quavering voice.

"No. But you can help Mommy and Daddy tons by staying with these nice people and being happy. Can you do that for Daddy, sweetpea?"

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded.

The sandy haired man pulled the little girl into one last hug. "Goodbye, sweetpea. We love you lots, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"According to my father, my biological parents left after that. About a year later, we moved to Gotham. It never really became an issue until my teens, when I first began to realize how different I was from my parents. In high school, my mother was into year. I was on the cheerleading squad. was a great tumbler, too." Mary shook her head to shake off the memories.

Amazingly, Terry seemed to take the story rather well. He had started a little bit over one of phrases Mary has used in the story, the "can do anything" one, but other than that, he didn't seem phased.

"And that's how you got my name? From your biological parents?" Terry asked.

"Well, in your Pop-pop's story, my biological mother had seemed so insistent on it, so I insisted that we christen you Terrence James McGinnis. I let your father come up with Matthew for your brother, but I insisted on the Timothy. I figured there was a reason the other name came up as well."

"Why did my grandparents tell you about the adoption sooner?"

"Honestly," Mary answered, "I think they were afraid that I would try to find them and leave. It's not that my parents weren't good parents or didn't adore me, but I think all kids are curious about their genes.

"As it is, I don't think my parents told me the whole truth. When I asked where my parents were from, your Pop-pop said Middleton. When I pressed where that was, he said somewhere in the Midwest. I did a Google search - even used Google Earth. Never found it. I'm not sure 'Middleton' exists. There were probably from somewhere close by, maybe Jump City or New York. Who knows."

"Oh," Terry was quiet for a second. Then he picked up the vid remote and turned it on.

"Terrence James McGinnis! You are planning on watching vids at this hour?!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Mom. No school." Terry said as he began to flip through is options.

Mary rose and picked up the un-touched tea cups. So much for a heart-to-heart on Terry's feelings about Warren. Maybe he'd open up later. As she glanced back at the TV, she blinked. "The Classic vids channel, Terry?"

He shrugged. "Someone at work mentioned an old show called Sliders. Said I should check it out."

Mary just shook her head. She would never understand her eldest son. "Just be sure you clean up in here before you crash."

"Okay, Mom."

- to be continued -

Finally, here is chapter two. I don't know if Mary, Terry, or Matt have other middle names, but for my story, they have these. I couldn't resist using James and Timothy as names here...although I have to feel a little sorry for "Mary P"'s father. He didn't get recognized in the naming at all. Of course, I have a reason for that.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Lining Up the Dates

Beyond the Drama 

Chapter Two: Lining Up the Dates

Everything in his perfect plan was coming together nicely.

The hostile takeover was on schedule. The brain tap machine was operational. In fact, Shego was away picking up the next piece of the plan - not that she really knew why she was doing what he had asked. She'd gotten lippy about it, too. Everything was in place.

Well, almost everything. His visitor from so many months ago still hadn't come through with her piece, yet. Oh, he had a back-  
up...which he named Erik, because what did he know about popular names? But he was still nervous about this loose end. Loose ends always came back to bite you.

"Everything's right on schedule, I take it?" came a voice from the other side of the room, which caused Drakken to jump suddenly to his feet.

"How did you get in here this time? With the security upgrades-"

"Don't trouble yourself about me," the familiar stranger said as she crossed the room toward him. "You still have great security, Drew. I'm just special."

At any other time, Drakken might have spent more time on this, but one thing continued to bug him about his assistor.  
"Why do you insist on calling me Drew? It's Dr. Drakken."

"Dr. Drakken? Are you serious? I'm your partner, not your sidekick."

"It's not about being a sidekick. It's about respect."

"I'm still not referring to you that way."

The blue man raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why do I get no respect? Shego's always lippy and talks back. Kim Possible never lets me gloat properly. And the new girl won't use my title. I bet Professor Dementor never has to put up with this kind of mutiny."

"Of course not," his visitor agreed. "He chose his title well. Powerful with just the right level of pretention. You don't have the educational level to be a doctor."

"Well, be that as it may, you haven't yet produced the level of help needed for the title of partner. Where's you help?"

"Preparing," the woman said as she tossed her hair, worn down this time, over a silver clad shoulder. "He'll be here in two days."

"Two days?!" Drakken growled. "Why the wait?"

His visitor rolled her eyes. "Because this is all about timing. Trust me on this."

"Fine. Not like I have a choice." At this point, Drakken would have said more, but then his intercom buzzed. "Shego is making her approach" one of the henchmen relayed before cutting the line.

"I think your presence is being requested," the silver draped stranger pointed out.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't think this is over. I want to see that help in place soon," Drakken insisted as he walked toward the door. As he turned back to look in the room, he found his "partner" had vashined again. At least Shego hadn't seen her.

After Drakken left the room, Laude stepped back out of the portal opening. Glancing at the bank of TV screens, each with camera feeds of various parts of the lair, she saw and heard the entire Drakken/Shego exchange. She even laughed at the "Must you always break my toys?" that Drakken uttered. But she was more interested in the synthodrones battle abilities than anything else. If a drone managed to take out Terry early on, it wouldn't do her any good at all. But she was relieved at what she saw. In the suit,  
Terry would be able to handle them.

Now she just needed to work out a few things so she could handle Terry. He wasn't going to trust her - and she planned to use that to her advantage. As it was, she had a lease on a furnished home that she had to finalize.

It was a sunny early afternoon at Hamilton Hill High. The in-crowd, the wannabes, and the nobodies sat in their basic groups, as they jostled for status and power in the high school structure. Gossip was exchanged. Food was shared. Another day in high school...

...that had one Terry McGinnis sitting at a table - by himself - pouring over his notebook. He had enough windows open on the laptop that it was making his head spin.

"I don't believe it. Terry McGinnis is doing his homework."

"Oh, haha, Max," Terry groused as he looked up from his laptop to greet his best friend. Her brown eyes were dancing in amusement and her pink hair stood out as much as ever. More than likely, she was going to get curious. Terry hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"So," Max said as she dropped down next to Terry to look at his laptop, "what are you doing? I'm pretty sure you aren't studying for the government quiz next period."

"Government quiz? What government quiz?"

"Terry, sometimes I don't know what to do with you. But, seriously," Max returned to her initial question, "what are you working on?"

"The physics assignment."

"Really?" Max gasped as she leaned across Terry to have a better look at what was on his laptop. "I was so shocked when you asked to work on that for your physics project. So was Mr. Inchor. He asked you for clarification six times."

"Which was unnecessary," Terry groused.

"Not really. Be honest, Ter. You do not come across as someone seriously interested in exploring the breakthroughs in Physics coming out of Gotham U. Which leads me to my next question-"

"Which is?" Terry learned a while ago it was safer to try to address Max on the front end than to let her stew too much in her own head. Scary things came out of Max's head - like creating computer programs to discover the secret identity of Batman, for one.

"Why are you interested in that project? I would have thought your 'after school job' would keep you way to busy to be paying attention to GU grad students." Max had just the right ironic eyebrow lift when she said "after school job". Of course, Max was on the short list of people who knew Terry's place in the Bat family. A list that had recently gotten a little too long for Terry's comfort.

"It's related to my after school job, actually."

That silenced Max for a moment - but only a moment. "How? Is this something the Old Man-"

"No. Laude Tempus."

"The new freak of the week? What did she say to cause you to take an interest in Physics?"

"Well, she mentioned a classis show from the 1990s called Sliders-"

"I'd heard of that. Wasn't that the inspiration behind the grad student project at GU?"

Terry nodded. "And she threatened to crush me."

"Laude threatened to crush you? Well, I'm sure that's not fun, but villians threaten to crush Batman all the time. It won't ever happen."

Terry narrowed his eyes at Max. "First, never say never. There were a few times with Inque...but that wasn't my concern. I didn't say Laude threatened to crush Batman."

"Yes, you did!" Max insisted, "You say Laude threatened to crush-" Max suddenly stopped as what Terry had said clicked in her head. Her eyes grew huge.

"Me," Terry confirmed Max's fear, but didn't elaborate.

After a few beats, Max whispered to her friend, "She knows who you are?"

"Apparently. And - out of the kindness of her heart - she decided to tell me how she was going to destroy me. That led to the mention of Sliders and my sudden interest physics."

"How?" Max asked, suddenly very worried about her friend.

"By destroying the team that could do anything."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. In some ways, Laude is worse than Wayne. But I have been keeping a closer eye on GU lately...and I've been a little concerned about some of the early thefts this project reported before the breakthrough, but-"

"Yeah. I could see why you'd suddenly care a lot about Physics." Max fell silent a moment as she looked at her friend. He looked tired and shell shocked. Since he'd taken up the mantle, the tired was normal. The shell shocked was also expected, given what Terry just shared, but Max had a feeling something else was wrong. "what else happened this weekend?" she asked quietly.

Terry looked over in surprise at Max. How did she know something else was on his mind? It didn't really matter, though. He did want to talk about it. "I found out Mom was adopted by my grandparents as a little girl."

"Wait, your mother was adopted?"

"Yep. I noticed how she didn't look like my grandparents and she fessed up. But she had never said anything before. I wonder why she suddenly said something now."

"Does she know anything about her biological parents? Did she ever try to find them?"

Terry sighed. "Mom knows amazingly little about her biological parents. She did try to find them, but she couldn't. She did tell me a story that my grandparents told her about the day they adopted her. It didn't seem like her biological parents were super happy about letting her go. Her biological mother even said something about being able to do anything but not being able to do that."

"Of course it would be hard to give up a child, but - wait a sec," Max interrupted herself. "Mary's biological mentioned being able to do anything?"

"Yes."

"And Laude mentioned breaking up a team that could do anything?"

"Yep. Right before she mentioned history and revealed she knew my attention."

"And she mentioned Gotham University and their research on time, space, and dimensions?"

Terry nodded.

"Well, what could this mean?"

"Slaggit, Max. I don't know for sure." Terry jumped up frustrated. "It almost sounds like Laude is hopping through dimensions, causing trouble, possibly trying to kill my biological grandmother. And I somehow have to follow Laude, find this team that could do anything, and protect them. Sounds blitzed out, doesn't it?"

"Slaggit," Max muttered herself as she moved to stand next to her friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she wanted to say something that showed she was in his corner. What came out of her mouth was, "Whatever happened to the old days when I had to distract robo-bims our stupid friends bought while you swooped in to save the day?"

"Cynthia did put you through your paces. That was some house party Howard threw."

"Yeah," Max agreed aloud. Quietly, she decided she would put a lot of energy into helping Terry with his Physics project. As blitzed out as it all sounded, she believed it. Being a friend of the Bat will do that to you. That and being kidnapped by snake people who wanted to become dinosaur people.

Yes, Max had seen some weird stuff in high school. Living in Gotham was much more broadening experience than most people realized.

- to be continued -

Look, it's the next chapter. I'm not super happy with the Max/Terry interactions, but I think I can live with it. Terry had to talk through some of what was going on in his head, right?

I promise that Kim and Ron will show up in the next chapter. I haven't really messed with the So the Drama continuum...yet.


End file.
